


Simple and Messy

by slotumn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/M, Ficlet, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Love/Hate, Pillow Talk, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: Who cared about changing the world, anyway?Why dedicate his life to earning recognition and power required for all that, when the simple answer to happiness was right in front of his eyes?
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 8
Collections: Slotumn Portfolio





	Simple and Messy

That stupid grin on his face was unbearable.

Sometimes, it was just annoying in a mildly endearing way, but other times, she wanted to scream and rip it right off his face.

It made her feel so small and transparent-- like he already saw all there was to about her, and she was just a part of a bigger tapestry he was making. (Which, to be fair, he probably saw everyone that way, but as far as she knew, he also didn't kiss and sleep with them.)

And it wasn't even the fact he always schemed and acted like some grand mastermind, not in of itself. He was a politician, through and through, and he was good at it. Couldn't complain about that.

It was just that--

She could have dreamt big, too. 

She could have changed the world, too.

If only she had more time, if only she had more power-- real power, not her Crests-- then she could have done all that. 

But here she was, being spiteful and petty and jealous and a control freak towards the small, inconsequential things that did seem to be in her reach, like his neck, where she frequently bit hard enough to draw blood from.

"Say, Lysithea?"

"Yes?"

"If I asked you to suddenly fly off with me to a different land, would you consider it?"

"...Go to sleep, Claude."

Even then, she sometimes couldn't control those, either.

\---

Next to her, he understood Mother and he understood those kings who spent all their attention and effort on their favorite consort instead of their duties.

It was concerning, how easily he could forget about a lifelong dream with her in sight. Sometimes, she almost seemed angry, that he would dare think of anything else when he was with her, and he felt that she was justified.

Who cared about changing the world, anyway?

Why dedicate his life to earning recognition and power required for all that, when the simple answer to happiness was right in front of his eyes?

Every time he got stalemates and ties instead of a win, every time he spread himself thin having to take care of this unexpected occurence or that, he wanted to run away-- again.

He was always nothing but a coward, may as well embrace that, he thought, closing his eyes to avoid the sunlight and pulling her in closer.

"Claude. Claude, let go of me."

"Why? It's nice and warm like this."

"The war council is in an hour, you know! We can't be late."

Damn her, always bringing him back to the reality he was seeking escape from.

"Lift your chin."

She always healed the marks on his neck, even though he honestly wouldn't have cared if someone saw then. 

"You know, about what I told you last night."

"...Yes?"

"I was serious."

She ignored him.

**Author's Note:**

> [LysiClaude week twitter](https://twitter.com/LysiClaudeWeek?s=20)   
>    
>  [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)   
>    
> 


End file.
